emergency_response_liberty_countyfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Codes
is a resource, this is not a wiki article, it will be in the future ☀☀ SIGNALS Signal 1 - Dispatch Available Signal 2 - Dispatch Unavailable Signal 3 - Supervisors Available Signal 4 - Supervisors Unavailable Signal 5 - Bolo Report Signal 6 - Bolo Status / Update Signal 7 - Warrant Report Signal 8 - Warrant Status / Update Signal 9 - Busy Signal 10 - Speed Trap Signal 11 - Running Radar Signal 41 - 10-8, 10-41 (On-Duty) Signal 42 - 10-7, 10-42 (Off-Duty) Signal 50 - K9 Response Signal 60 - Drug Transport Signal 70 - Body Transport Signal 80 - Bomb Transport Signal 90 - Illegal Weaponry Transport Signal 100 - All but Emergency Traffic CODES Code 0 - Game Crash Code 1 - Ambulance Response, Priority Code 2 - No Lights, No Siren Code 3 - Lights and Siren Code 4 - Under Control / Clear Code 5 - Felony / High Risk Stop Code 6 - Investigation - Follow Up Code 7 - Briefing Code 8 - Explosion Code 9 - All-Unit Report (10-73) Code 10 - Swat Response Code 100 - Armed Robbery Code 100-2 - Robbery Code 200 - Prison Break (Swat Response Follows) 10 CODES… 10-0 - Disappeared 10-1 - Frequency Change 10-2 - Frequency Affirm 10-3 - Stop Transmitting 10-4 - Affirmative 10-5 - Meal Break Burger Shots Etc. 10-6 - Busy 10-7 - Out of Service 10-8 - In Service 10-9 - Repeat 10-10 - Fight in Progress 10-11 - Traffic Stop 10-12 - Active Ride Along 10-13 - Shots Fired 10-14 - Bomb Threat 10-15 - Subject in custody enroute to Station 10-16 - Stolen Vehicle 10-17 - Suspicious Person 10-18 - Drug Unit 10-19 - Bomb Unit 10-20 - Location 10-21 - Update 10-20 10-22 - Disregard 10-23 - Arrived on Scene 10-24 - Leaving Scene 10-25 - Domestic Dispute 10-26 - ETA 10-27 - Drivers License Check for Valid 10-28 - Vehicle License Plate Check 10-29 - NCIC Warrant Check 10-30 - Wanted 10-31 - Not Wanted No Warrants 10-32 - Request Backup (Code 1-2-3) 10-33 - Swat Unit 10-34 - Drug Unit 10-35 - Wrap The Scene Up 10-36 - Wrapped The Scene Up 10-37 - Continue 10-38 - Withdraw 10-39 - Signal Report 10-40 - Heading Home 10-41 - Beginning Tour of Duty 10-42 - Ending Tour of Duty 10-43 - Information 10-44 - School Shooting 10-45 - PD Shooting 10-46 - Terrorist Attack 10-47 - Shootout 10-48 - Suicide 10-49 - Homicide 10-50 - Vehicle Accident: PD: Property Damage Only, PI: Person/s Injured, F: Fatal 10-51 - Request Towing Service 10-52 - Request EMS 10-53 - Request Fire Department 10-54 - Escort 10-55 - Intoxicated Driver 10-56 - Intoxicated Pedestrian 10-57 - Protest 10-58 - Armed Protest 10-59 - Armed with a Bomb 10-60 - Armed with a Gun 10-61 - Armed with a Knife 10-62 - Kidnapping 10-63 - Officer Kidnapping 10-64 - Assault 10-65 - Escorting Prisoner 10-66 - Reckless Driver 10-67 - Fire 10-68 - Armed Robbery 10-69 - First Responders 10-70 - Foot Pursuit 10-71 - Request Supervisor at Scene 10-72 - Coroner 10-73 - Advise Status 10-74 - Status Affirm 10-75 - Gang Unit 10-76 - Bomb Unit 10-77 - Officer Hit 10-78 - Civilian Hit 10-79 - Hostage Situation 10-80 - Vehicle Pursuit 10-81 - Advise Pit 10-82 - Timer 10-83 - Caution 10-84 - Report to Station 10-85 - All Units Report to Station 10-86 - Supervisors Report to Station 10-87 - Busy Line 10-88 - Open Line 10-89 - No Radio 10-90 - In-Game Warning 10-91 - In-Game Warning (2) 10-92 - Kick 10-93 - Ban 10-94 - Illegal Modifications 10-95 - Forest Run 10-96 - Ocean Crash 10-97 - In Route (Call) 10-98 - In Route (Hospital) 10-99 - Officer In Distress Extreme Emergency Only 10-100 - Officer Down 11 CODES 11-1 -Assault 11-2 - Minor Assault 11-3 - High-Hazard Assault 11-4 - Officer Being Followed 11-5 - 11-4 W/Dangerous Persons 11-6 - Attack 11-7 - Armed Attack 11-8 - Trauma 11-9 - Minor Trauma 11-10 - Critical Trauma 11-11 - Person Deceased Category:10-9